One Word to Describe
by Luimeril
Summary: bad title is bad! these are collections of stories, where one word is given to be the basis of the next. rated M for possibilities of smut, but i make no promises! i cannot be held responsible for any craziness that ensues within!
1. Chapter 1

please pardon any and all mistakes in EVERYTHING. this is the first 'fic i've written in over FIVE years, and i'm rusty. x: i didn't even think throught this whole thing, i just typed. lol i also apologize for any mistakes in the way Spy and Medic speak. i tried to get them as close to correct as possible. so, i hope you enjoy this! :D

JOY

Medic was a mystery to the rest of the team. He'd often be shut away, in his office, for days, alone. Sometimes, the rest of the RED team members thought they heard screams and pleas for help, but none dared ventured into the office to find out. While the man helped them survive the harsh battles, healing their wounds, no matter how severe, but honestly, none of them seemed to like the tall German.

But, Medic rather liked it that way. He didn't care if the others liked him, as long as they stayed out of his way when he was working. He delt with them long enough to heal them, but that was just so he didn't have to hear their cries of "Medic!" over and over again. He prefered causing pain, not healing it. It was one of his guilty pleasures.

Just like the tall, dark-haired man who was currently sitting on his desk, just off to the side, smoking a ciggarette.

"What is the matter, Alfons? Why aer you looking at me like i grew tenticles, instead of legs?"

Medic looked up, his bright eyes tired. He stood up, walking the short distance to the side of the desk, and embraced the other, laying his head on the man's firm shoulder.

"Nussing is wrong, Herr Gerald. I am just tired..."

The Spy wrapped his long arms around the Medic, sighing and smiling.

"You work too hard, ma ch re. why don't you take a break?"

Spy gently petted Medic's hair, soothing the tired healer. He felt the man nuzzle into his neck, before his lips moved as he spoke.

"I can't. You know zhat. If I rest, zhey will die. Zhey are useless Dummkopfs wizhout me..."

"Then, let them! They're running you into the ground, ma chere! You know I hate seeing you like this..."

He felt Medic move about, then the smaller man pushed away. Medic sighed and turned around.

"As much as I'd like to just leave zhem... I made a commitment to zhem. If I just leave zhem... Vat vill I do? I cannot go anywhere, and become a doctor. My medical liscense..."

Spy stood up, put out his forgotten ciggarette, and wrapped his arms around the German man.

"Mon amour... I have been debating this for a long time now..." Spy bent down, and whispered in Medics' ear, "Run away with me..."

Medic gasped and turned around.

"Run... Avay? Like... Up and leave everyone?"

"But of course. We're both tired of our jobs. The joy they once gave us, is all but gone. We are having to find new, forbidden ways to keep ourselves happy. We are risking so much more, just to keep ourselves entertained, than we ever do in battle. I want you to be happy, mon ange. So, let us run away. We can find a small house, in a small village, far away, where you can be doctor to people who truly need it."

Medic's eyes grew wide. Spy was talking about abandoning the war, and the people who he's healed for years. To anyone else, it would sound crazy. But, for RED Medic, it sounded amazing. He's grown to truly love the man he once hated and feared, the BLU Spy. Still, he had to think about it for a bit. While it sounded amazing and wonderful, he was still abandoning his team. His mind was telling him, no. His heart... Was saying yes, a very loud yes.

Finally, he turned to Spy, his eyes dark.

"I vill come with you... On one condition..."

At Spy's confused look, Medic smiled and pulled him close.

"I vant to bring ze RED Scout with us. Adopt him, I guess you could say."

Spy smiled, knowing how much the Medic adored the youngest member of RED. Despite the youth's harsh words, Medic looked after him, remembering a time, long ago, when he was that young and reckless.

"Of course, mon amour. Anything, to bring you that joy I promised you..."

~~~ End 


	2. Chapter 2

CAKE

Birthdays were something everyone on BLU loved. It wasn't the birthday part, oh, no. It was the promise of a party. Even Scout was allowed to drink during them, even before he was 21. When he was still 17, Demo used to sneak him drinks, or spike his punch or soda. But, he never mixed Bonk! with booze. Not after the first time. Everyone on RED matched their shirts after he streaked through RED Base, nekkid as the day he was born. Both teams laughed about it afterwards, though. BLU loved watching Demo, Engie, and Sniper running after a very nakid Scout, hollering for him to get back to the base.

Today, was BLU Scout's 21st birthday. He was finally old enough to drink(legally), and everyone was planning on taking him out, to a small bar the older members often went to on weekends, and during their days off. He was pretty excited, since it was rare he went out. Last time, was to visit home, and that was a bittersweet visit. He felt awkward, since he knew about RED Spy's affair with his mother. He didn't remember his father that well, since the man went off to war when he was younger. Still, he couldn't belive his mother would cheat on him...

Shaking off that thought, Scout scoured his closet for something to wear. Somthing that wasn't a uniform, or wasn't bloody. Pickings were slim, since he didn't get out much, but he finally settled on a blue sleeveless hoodie and some jeans with holes in the knees. He opted to forgo the hat, instead using his unopened bottle of hair gel to spike his short hair instead. Once he was satisfied that he looked good, he walked back to the kitchen, finding almost everyone there. The only people who were missing, seemed to be Pyro and the Spy.

Upon noticing the lack of their blue-suited comrade, Scout frowned. Why wasn't the Spook there? He promised he'd celebrate Scout's 21st birthday with him!

"Damned lyin' Spook..." Scout grumbled, not looking up when the rest of the team arrived in the small room.

"Somethin' the matter, son?" Engineer questioned, setting his gloved hand on the smaller boy's shoulder. Scout shook his head, smiling up at them.

"Nah. Let's go!"

~~ Later that night, after the party ~~

Scout stumbled into his room. He wasn't nearly as drunk as Demo, but damned near close. when he opened his door, he stopped. There, in the middle of his room, was a large cake, on a rolling cart(probably one of Medic's). Next to the cake, was a note. Scout opened the note, squinting at the very fine, flowing cursive writing.

"Scout,

Sorry I could not make it to your party. I was busy prepairing your present. Come into my room the moment you finish reading this.

Signed,  
>Spy"<p>

Scout shrugged, and dipped his finger into the icing on the cake, sucking it off his finger as he stumbled to Spy's room. His drunken brain barely registered that the cake was made by Pyro(who was a surprisingly good cook), and he knocked on the door.

"Yo, Spook. I'm here..." he slurred, before opening the door and nearly falling into the older man's room.

"Aahh... So, you are not as drunk as I feared. I was scared you'd be more shit-faced than Demo usually is, when you returned." Spy said from his spot on the bed. He was laying on his neatly-made bed, still in his suit and baklava, looking quite bored. Scout giggled a bit.

"Nah... Engie wouldn't let me drink too much. 'S not fair! 'S MY birthday, and they wouldn't let me drink!" he grumbled, sitting on Spy's bed. He layed back, perpendicular to the tall man, and looked over at him.

After a moment, Spy chuckled. "Something the matter, Lapin?"

"...Your note... Said something about a gift? I thought... You were mad at me, since you didn't come to my party..."

Spy sat up, running his gloved fingers across Scout's cheek.

"Why would I be mad at you, ch ri?"

Scout blushed and looked away. Why HAD he thought the Spy was mad at him?

"Scout-"

"Aaron..."

"Quoi?"

"It's my name.. Aaron..."

Spy's eyes widened. One's real name here, was something you only told your closest friend. Most of the time, they just called each other by their class.

"Aaron... Merci." Spy pulled the boy into a hug, which Aaron awkwardly returned. He leaned down, and whispered into the runner's ear, "And mine, is Luc..."

Scout smiled, resting his head on Luc's shoulder. He squeeked when the man pulled away, getting up to lock the door.

"Now... About your gift, mon amour. Close your eyes!"

Aaron hesitated, before taking a breath and doing as the Spy said. He heard clothes rustling, before something fell into his lap.

"You may look now, Aaron."

First thing the boy did, was look at the thing in his lap. Sitting there, was Luc's mask. He gasped and looked up, right into the man's blue-grey eyes. He studied Luc for a moment, noting the slightly pale skin, and rich black hair. He blushed and looked away.

"I... Uuhh..."

Luc bent down, smiling as he leaned in close to the runner.

"Je t'aime, Aaron... I love you."

Aaron's heart skipped a beat. It was painfully obvious about how he felt about the Spy, but he never would have belived the man felt the same about him.

"I... I love ya too, ya Spook..." Aaron studdered, his face feeling as red as the opposite team's shirts. He felt dizzy, but in a good way, and gasped when Luc's face got closer to his. He closed his eyes again, awaiting the feel of his long-time crush's lips on his.

Just before their lips met, however, a knock came at the door. Aaron pushed back, his head nearly meeting the wall, as Luc rushed to put his mask back on. When the taller man opened the door, Pyro stood there, with a new cake, with two candles lit(one a 2, the other a 1).

"Hhppy bbfddhh, Scct!" the fire user said(?) happily, setting the cake down on Spy's night stand and rushing out the door. Both men looked at the now-empty door way, then to the cake the man sat down. Scout's face once again heated up bright red, as did Spy's under his mask.

The cake was a standard sheet cake, decorated with white icing. But, Pyro then took some colored icing, and drew something on the cake.

It was a very nude Spy, with his mask still on, with the words "Have fun and stay safe" written in blue icing. 


	3. Chapter 3

another of my one-word prompts. i severly dislike this one, though. i rushed the ending, so i apologize if it's crappy.

as usual, TF2's not mine. .; blah, blah, blah. i do wish it was, though. i'd have all the Medic and Sniper i want, then. x3

FLAMINGO

It was a very odd day. RED and BLU were sent to an experimental base, in a marshy area. The whole battlefield was wet and muddy. It made battles hard, but it wasn't anything they weren't used to.

Of course, for the RED Medic, he hated it. The mud was hard to get out of his clothes, and it left him feeling dirty after battles. It was hot, muggy, and there were bugs EVERYWHERE! He delt with more stings and bites here, than any other map, and was thankful no one on his team was allergic to the bugs around here. For once, Medic was glad when the battle ended, and he got to shower and rest in his room. It made things hard to keep wounds clean, as well, which he hated more. He made sure his team took showers, and cleaned even the smallest cut right away with alcohol pads. He made sure his entire team knew to come to him after the battles ended to get cleaned up. He wasn't going to let his team die because of an avoidable infection. He'd MUCH rather they die with glory, wounded in battle.

Today, was one of their few days off. Weekends were a given, but today was a Wednesday, and they were allowed a break. Medic, however, was in his usual place, in the Medical ward, doing paper work. He was always busy, and rarely, if ever, took breaks from work. If it wasn't healing someone, or tending to a wound of any kind, it was paper work. When it wasns't that, it was tending to his beloved birds. In addition to his white doves, Medic had aquired many other species of bird, each with a name, and that he knew well. Birds, he felt, were more reliable friends than humans. A bird will never betray you, stab you in the back, so to speak.

At the moment, the Medic was cleaning the cages. it was a weekly thing, but usually saved for the weekends, when he had two days. He decided to spoil them today, though, with a surprise cage cleaning. He currently had a beautiful Black Palm Cockatoo sitting on his shoulder, a gift from the Sniper. The tall Australian brought the bird back to 2Fort after one vacation, blushing slightly as he gave the young bird to the Medic. The younger German felt horrible, though, after finding out about the Australian's crush on him, but named the young male bird Lawrance after him, calling him Laury for short, to hide the small token of affection. Medic couldn't bring himself to return the man's affection, finding it hard to get close to humans.

"Medic! Doktor!"

The sound of Heavy's loud voice brought the Medic out of his thoughts. He looked up, to find the Russian peering into his room, a wide grin on his face.

"Vat is it, Herr Heavy? Can't you see I am busy?"

"Tiny Doktor! You love bird, right?"

"Ja, Herr Heavy. I love birds." Medic sighed. As if the 10 or more birds he owend weren't proof of that.

The larger man walked into Medic's office, his hands behind his back. Medic looked at him, confused.

"Heavy have surprise for Doktor. Close eyes, and hold out hands!"

Medic sighed. "I do not have time for zhis, Herr Heavy. I must finish my cleaning." At Heavy's pleading look, Medic sighed again and held out his hands, closing his eyes. Heavy chuckled a bit, then Medic felt something small and warm being set in his hands. He opened his eyes, and found a small, fuzzy chick resting in his hands.

"H-heavy... Vat is zhis?"

"Flamingo. REDs were shooting at them. Tiny bird's parents were killed. Sniper helped chase REDs off and save baby. Does Doktor like?"

Medic looked at the small-ish baby bird, saddness on his face. He knew he couldn't take care of the little bird, but what would he tell Heavy? Despite being so large and intimidating, the man was quite sensitive.

"Herr Heavy... I can-"

"There ya are, Heavy! What are ya doin' here? Where's the baby? Oh! Hey there, Medic... I see Heavy gave you the little bugger... I was gonna put him back in the nest, see if any of the other adults would take him in, but Heavy took him and ran off."

"That's a Wunderbar idea, Herr Sniper! I must admit, I cannot take care of Flamingos.."

"But, Doktor can care for any bird! Doktor loves birds!"

Medic sighed, looking up at the large man sadly.

"Zat is true, Herr Heavy, but I cannot take care of a bird like a Flamingo. They need huge ponds, with lots of other Flamingos, to be happy. Ve move around too much for zhem... I appriciate the thought, but it vould be best to take it back to zhe ozher Flamingos."

Medic looked at the small bird, who was staring up at him curiously, to avoid the saddness he knew was on Heavy's face. Thankfully, Sniper was there to rescue him from it.

"C'mon, Heavy. It's not like we won't ever see 'im again. We'll be here to protect him and his new family from the REDs. Why don't we all take him back to his nest, and watch to make sure everything goes alright? Medic can come, too, if he wants."

Heavy's eyes lit up at that, and he nodded, rushing out.

"I vill get things ready for tiny bird!'

After Heavy left, Medic was alone with the Australian. The awkward silence was broken by Laury's loud demand for attention. He jumped slightly at the squwak, handing the Flamingo to Sniper so he could put the black bird into his now-clean cage.

"I-I am sorry, Herr Sniper... Zhis has been quite zhe experience, no?" He laughed nervously, petting the black bird lovingly. The action wasn't lost to the Aussie, who smiled.

"I guess we should go follow Heavy now, huh? Let's go put you back where you belong, little guy. You comin', Medic?"

The doctor nodded, reaching over to pet the Flamingo on the head.

"As much as I vish I could keep you, I cannot. You deserve to be free, vild, and wizh your own kind..."

With that, the two walked out the door, to the nealy ruined nesting site, and found the ruined nest, and gently sat the young bird in it. Heavy looked a bit upset that they had to return his gift to the Medic, but was happy that Medic was happy with it anyways. As they turned to return to the base, Sniper stopped.

"Hey, uuhh... Heavy? Why don't you go on? I want to talk to the Medic alone for a bit..."

Heavy nodded and went on, inside the base. Medic shuffled nervously, wanting so badly to avoid what he thought was coming.

"Vat is it you vanted, Herr Sniper? I need to finish cleaning the cages..."

Sniper scratched the back of his head, thinking of a way to explain things.

"Yeah, uuhh... I need to tell ya something..." 


	4. Chapter 4

this one was written for a user over on my DA. x: they really like Heavy x Medic, so i wrote them this. :3

pardon any and all typos and mistakes in accents. x; i'm not perfect, and i use Notepad. Dx

DANCE

Medic was a simple man. He liked simple things. One thing he enjoyed more than others, was music. He loved classical music, but also appriciated the more modern music. He didn't like much of the modern music, but a few love songs he really enjoyed. As long as it was soft, and didn't have a wild beat to it, he was fine. He'd often have music playing while he worked in his office, and everyone seemed to enjoy the soothing music he played.

This particular day, Medic was in his office, alone. There were few casualties and injuries during battle, so he got the evening to himself. He took that opritunity to play some more modern music. He searched through his records, before pulling out one with a very worn cover. The title and artist were unreadable, but he knew exactly what was on it. It was one of his favorite records. He set it up, and set it to play his favorite song, a little long song called "I Will Follow Him". As the song started up, Medic started cleaning, something he rarely got time to do. He started by organizing the medical files of his team mates, humming along to the song.

Medic didn't realize when he started singing along to the song. He also didn't notice the Heavy standing at the door way. Heavy smiled to himself at how open Medic was being. He loved it when Medic let loose. It saddened him to see the expressive man being so serious all the time. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore.

"Doktor has nice voice. Sings very well!"

Medic jumped, a deep blush staining his cheeks as he turned around, seeing Heavy in his doorway.

"H-herr Heavy! I did not know you vhere zhere! V-what do you vant?"

"I just wanted to see Doktor. Is that wrong?"

At Heavy's saddened look, Medic sighed and relaxed. He walked over to the larger man, smiling.

"Nein, Herr Heavy. You just startled me. Knock next time, ja?"

Heavy smiled and pulled the German into a hug. Medic smiled and returned the hug.

"Da. Was Doktor busy?"

"Nein... I vas just cleaning. Vhy do you ask, Herr Heavy?"

The tall man fidgeted a bit, before backing away.

"Dance with me, Doktor... Like we used to."

Medic smiled and blushed. He went over to his record player, and gently removed the worn record from it, setting the disk back into it's protective sleeve. He then looked through is collection, before pulling out a less-used case and taking out the black circle, setting it on the turn table and replacing the needle. Soft, insturamental music poured from the machine, and the German smiled up at Heavy.

"Dance vis me, Herr Heavy..." he said, holding out his arms. Heavy smiled, stepping up and taking Medic's hand, his other resting on the smaller man's waist. Slowly, they danced, not giving a care in the world about the battles they'll face tomorrow. Medic knew the large man would keep him safe, and Heavy knew the smaller man would heal any wound he got. For now, they just cared about each other, and the soothing music coming from the old record player. Their dance lasted long into the night, and by the end, both men wanted nothing more than to remain in the other's arms. 


	5. Chapter 5

pardon any types in here. x: i was feeling pretty down Saturday, so i wrote this up, in an attempt to get out all my sad. it worked. i cried so hard while finishing it, so if there's TONS of typos near the end forgive me. i may bring these two back. i really love them. so... on with it!

PAIN

Sniper's felt all kinds of pain. The pain from having a Solly's Crocket shoved into your gut, the Pain of broken bones, of having your flesh seared from your back. He's been through it all, and never once shead a tear.

Right now, they were flowing freely down his face, as he held the limp body of a Spy.

The man was supposed to be his enemy. RED and BLU didn't mingle. They were supposed to kill each other, not love. But, RED Sniper didn't give two shits about that rule when he met the BLU Spy. The man waltzed into his rook without a second thought, sitting on one of the many crates that littered the room, grabbing a cig and lighting it, then taking a drink from Sniper's coffee mug.

"Bonjour, mon amie" the suave French man purred. Sniper stood there, shocked, but grunted out a "Hey", before turning back to the battle below. He felt no threat from the Spy, so he had no problem exposing his back. And, he was right. The man sat there for a while, then walked out.

Spy returned every day after that, staying varying lengths of time, always lighting a cig and drinking Sniper's coffee(which he said tasted like dirt, but still drank). It got to the point where Sniper would fix the masked man a fresh mug.

About a week after he first came, the Spy tried to strike up a conversation.

"Mon ami... Why are you so relaxed? I am a Spy, your enemy Spy at that, yet you go about your business like I'm not even here..."

Sniper grunted, then sat back, setting his gun down gently.

"If you wanted to kill me, you would have that first day, right?" He took a sip of the coffee himself, humming at the warmth. He watched the Spy as the man took a drag from the pilfered cig.

"True... But, how do you know I'm not trying to gain your trust, then will stab you in the back when you least expect it?" Spy asked, blowing smoke circles in the air. Sniper laughed, lighting his own cig and taking a drag.

"You wouldn't have told me your plan, if you were planning to do that." Was all he said, before he turned back to the battle, cig hanging from his lips.

They talked more and more every day, until they were neglecting their duties, just to talk. They had a shocking amount in common, like their mutual dislike of modern music and fast food, which was becoming more and more popular in America, where they were stationed. Sniper also noticed himself looking forward to the man, and his mood improving the moment he walked through the door. When the door shut, it didn't matter that they were RED and BLU. All that mattered was their talks.

When the French man admitted that he was falling for the Australian, it seemed perfectly normal for Sniper. He blushed, but stuttered out that he felt the same way about the Spy. They sealed it with a kiss, short and awkward, but at the same time, sweet and passionate.

A knock on the door interuppted them. Spy quickly cloaked, and Sniper grunted a "come in...". It was their Scout, looking for a place to rest. Sniper reluctantly agreed, seeing Spy sneak out while the boy's attention was trained on Sniper.

After that, their meetings were more about being near each other. Sometimes, kisses would be exchanged. One daring night, Spy snuck into RED base, and they admitted their love for one another, consumating their love in a sweaty, passionate bout of sex.

Of course, good things never last.

It was during a particularly rough battle. It was raining, but that didn't stop them from having to do their job. Sniper ran out of bullets long ago, so he was going around with his Bushwaka, taking out BLUs left and right. He suddenly stumbled upon his Spy.

"Spy... What are you doing here?" It was the middle of a hallway, completly empty. He noticed Spy clutching his side, and suddenly regretted taking out the BLU Medic moments ago.

"I wanted to see you, Mon ami.." The tone of Spies voice scared Sniper. It was softer than usual, less flirty. Spy was many things, but serious around Sniper, wasn't one of them. The masked man walked up to Sniper, and threw his arms around the Australian, causing them both to stumble back.

"S-spy! What are you-"

"Don't talk... Just... Hold me, please." Sniper looked into the masked man's eyes, but did as he said.

"You need a Medic..." He said, feeling helpless there on the floor. The way Spy stumbled, and the amount of deep red on his blue suit, though, told a different story, and Sniper knew it.

"Just shut up and hold me, please..." Spy's voice cracked, and his shoulders were shaking. Sniper wrapped his arms around the smaller man, holding him close.

"I wanted... To travel with you. See the world with you. You said you wanted to travel... Well, I wanted to go with you, Snipes."

"And, you can, Spy... We just..." His voice fell at the sob that escaped Spy.

"I wanted to settle in a small house, with a yard. Just you, me, and a dog, and grow old and bitter together. I didn't even WANT to be a Spy in this war! Not... Not after I met you. I wanted to run away with you, and start over in a new place. I'd been planning it.." Sniper looked down when something was pushed against him. It was papers, now slightly bloody. "I was coming to give this to you, when your Scout spotted me..." He shuddered a bit, his voice getting weaker. Sniper looked at the papers. They were plans, escape plans. Well thought out, discrete routs to take so they wouldn't get caught. Hotels they could stay at until they found a place. He looked at the Spy sadly.

"Spy..."

"Gael... My real name's Gael. I wanted you to know it, mon amour.." He said weakly. Gael reached up, removing his baclava, revealing slightly tanned skin, and a head of hair blacker than the blackest night. He then reached up and petted Sniper's face, a sad smile on his face. "Je t'aime, mon amour..." His blue eyes closed, that sad smile still on his face.

At that moment, Sniper screamed out, feeling like he took a Crocket to the chest. The base they were at, didn't have a respawn system, so his Spy, his Gael, was gone. Truly gone. He held the Spy's limp body in his arms, screaming loudly. He didn't care if anyone heard him, he just had to get it out. That lump in his chest, that felt like a ball of Pyro's flames and Demo's stickies. It hurt far worse than anything he'd ever felt.

Sniper's felt all kinds of pain. From papercuts, to Crockets to the gut. But, never in his life, had he ever felt anything that hurt as bad, as the one you love dieing in your arms. It was unbearable, and he just wanted it to end. 


End file.
